This disclosure relates in general to the field of computers, and more particularly to computer racks, rack systems, and a system for utilizing non-dedicated rack space.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling system components are typically installed in a rack system, which may also be referred to as a xe2x80x9ccomputer rackxe2x80x9d, or simply a xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d. Information handling system components including servers, processors, power supplies, storage devices such as disk drives, tape drives, and RAID drives, as well as other components may be installed in a rack system. Rack systems typically incorporate one or more standard interfaces for mounting components such as electronic industry association (EIA) recommended standard (RS) 310.
The vertical space within an EIA RS-310 compliant rack system is generally defined in vertical mounting unit increments, often referred to as xe2x80x9cU""sxe2x80x9d. A mounting unit or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d is typically 1.75 inches. Interior rails of rack systems often have three mounting slots within each U of vertical space for attaching components. Rack systems and components are typically sized in mounting unit increments. For example, xe2x80x9c2Uxe2x80x9d components are sized to fit within a 2U vertical space. xe2x80x9c24Uxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c72Uxe2x80x9d racks are sized to have 24U and 72U, respectively, of usable vertical space.
Computer components may be attached directly to the interior rails but more typically are attached to support arms connected to the rack rails. Often, a first support arm will be attached to the rails of one side of the rack while a second support arm is attached to the rails on the other side of the rack. A computer component may then be secured to the support arms. In some embodiments, the support arms include slides to allow the computer components to slide out from the rack to be accessed for maintenance, repair, or inspection.
In general terms, the space within a rack system may be divided into two types of space: the space dedicated for components connected to a EIA RS-310 compliant mounting interface or xe2x80x9cdedicated spacexe2x80x9d (also known as xe2x80x9cU-spacexe2x80x9d) and non-dedicated space (also known as xe2x80x9czero-U spacexe2x80x9d). Non-dedicated or zero-U space is typically located along the top, bottom, back, and sides of the rack, while the dedicated space is generally located within the center of the rack. The non-dedicated rack space is sometimes used to house smaller components such as power distribution components and some switch components. However, such components are typically secured to the rack rails using loose fasteners which can prove to be time consuming and frustrating. Installation of components within the non-dedicated space is further hampered because non-dedicated rack space is often difficult to access, requiring the removal of external panels or the removal of components stored within the dedicated space. Accordingly, non-dedicated rack space is often poorly utilized.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a system or method for facilitating the utilization of non-dedicated rack space.
A further need has arisen for a system or method for tool-lessly and releasably securing computer components to the non-dedicated rack space.
A further need has arisen for a system or method for using a releasable component mounting bracket that reduces installation and relocation times of computer components in the non-dedicated rack space.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the disadvantages and problems associated with a component bracket have been substantially reduced or eliminated. In some embodiments of the present invention, an information handling system includes a rack able to mount components, such as computer system components. The rack includes multiple rack rails, typically four rack rails, supported by a top support and a bottom support. The rack rails have both a first and second standard interface. The rack rails, the top support, and the bottom support define a rack space for housing components. The first standard interface facilitates the housing of components within a dedicated portion of the rack space while the second standard interface facilitates the housing of at least one component within a non-dedicated portion of the rack space. A component bracket is detachably coupled to a selected portion of the second standard interface of a rack rail. The component bracket supports a component within a portion of the non-dedicated portion of the rack space. The component bracket includes at least one hook and at least one latch mechanism that tool-lessly secures the component bracket to the second standard interface.
In other embodiments, a component bracket for utilizing non-dedicated rack space includes a frame, a hook, and a depressible latch. The frame may support a computer component with the frame being able to mount the computer component in a non-dedicated portion of a rack. The hook may be formed on the frame. The hook engages with a first standard interface hole formed in the non-dedicated space of the rack. The depressible latch couples to the frame. The latch secures the frame to the rack such that the hook remains engaged with the first standard interface hole.
In further embodiments, a method for utilizing non-dedicated rack space may include providing a computer component coupled to a mounting bracket, where the mounting bracket includes a hook and a latching mechanism. The mounting bracket aligns with a standard interface slot or hole of a rack rail such that the component is stored within a non-dedicated space of a rack. The mounting bracket is preferably placed against the rack rail such that the hook protrudes through the interface hole. The mounting bracket may be secured to the rack rails by sliding the bracket along the rack rails until the hook releasably engages the rack rails and the latching mechanism tool-lessly and releasably engages another interface hole in the rack rail.
The present disclosure contains a number of important technical advantages. One technical advantage is providing a mounting bracket for tool-lessly mounting a component in the non-dedicated rack space. This increases the utilization of the non-dedicated rack space. Another technical advantage is providing a component bracket that utilizes a tool-less and releasable securing mechanism. This allow for the convenient and tool-less disposition of components in non-dedicated rack space and reduces times and effort associated with installing or relocating components within the non-dedicated rack space.
Other technical advantages will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.